Not your everyday Fairy tale
by enter-character-name
Summary: Lucy doesn't deserve to have these nightmares. She doesn't deserve to have to suffer through those memories. I'll save her from the darkness even if it kills me!   rated T for language this is my first fanfic :D the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

I slowly walked through the drenching rain clutching my side. I promised myself I'd get stronger so I wouldn't have to be such a burden anymore. Yet here I am returning to fairy tail with another scar. I had been going on solo missions for the past three months. When I wasn't on missions I trained until I collapsed. Last month I came back from a mission with a deep gash in my forehead. Of course they worried about me and quickly came to help. But I hate being worried over, no matter the reason.

"this one should do" said the overjoyed fire-breather as he ripped a mission of the request board.

"aye, look at how many jewels we'll get Lucy absolutely can't refuse!"

Natsu grinned and ran towards the bar

"Miraaaa, have you seen Lucy anywhere"

The white-haired mage turned her attention from cleaning the cups to the young dragon-slayer.

"didn't she tell you ? She left for a mission 3 days ago."

A flash of worry shot through Natsu's eyes.

"another solo mission?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Mira has she told you anything?"

"about what?"

"well….it's just that this isn't like her."

"I know, we're all worried. But she'll get mad if we try to help.

"that's no excuse she needs help! I'm going to go find her."

"It's probably best that you do. She won't listen to the rest of us."

Natsu shook his head in agreement and raced out of the guild and into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Where was I? My vision was blurred from the loss of blood. And it didn't help that it was pouring uncontrollably. Suddenly I stopped and took a deep breath.

"It would be best if I didn't go back to the guild tonight after all." I said as I clutched my side.

I closed my eyes and tried to retrace my steps to the edge of Magnolia Town. If I could get back then I could find my way to my apartment, right?

I had been walking almost ten minutes when my legs finally gave out. As I crashed to the ground I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"LUCYYYY ARE YOU OKAAY!"

It was Natsu I'd recognize his voice anywhere. Did he come looking for me? The thought made me shutter I didn't want people worrying over me especially not Natsu.

He kneeled by my side and slowly picked me up bridal style making sure not to hurt any injuries I might have had.

It must have been around then that I finally passed out.

Natsu's POV

"Damn it's really pouring"

"I'm not so sure Lucy likes to get wet maybe she went home." Happy said in a melancholy voice.

"I hope shes not hurt"

The thought of Lucy lying on the ground bleeding and defenseless made me shudder with worry.

"lets hurry up Happy" I said trying to conceal my fear.

"aye"

We looked everywhere she'd be. She wasn't at her house, she wasn't at the magic shop (which had a new silver key), she wasn't anywhere. It was then that I began to panic. What if she didn't come back from her mission. What if she was hurt. What if she was dead! I wasn't giving up yet I couldn't!

Suddenly I stopped and started panting. My lungs felt like they were on fire (no pun intended). I looked at happy to see if he was as out of breath as I was when I saw he was staring at something.

"o-oi happy w-what's wrong?"

Suddenly his eyes began to well up with tears "l-lucy."

I turned my head so fast I almost got whiplash. But sure enough Lucy was laying there in the middle of the street, in the rain, bleeding.

My eyes were wide with horror as I ran faster than I ever had before.

"LUCYYY ARE YOU OKAY!" what a stupid question of course she wasn't okay.

I ran up to her and picked her up gently. "Lucy" I whispered.

I knew she shouldn't go on solo missions. I should've come with her I mentally screamed at myself. I stood up and ran to the guild despite the guilt consuming me. How could I let this happen to Lucy. How could I let this happen to the girl I love!

* * *

><p>Whew o3o trust me the story plot is better than my writing promise. X3 anyway this is still my first fanfic so I hope you like it so far.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened by eyes to see the blurred edges of Fairy Tail. I could feel the dulled taps of the rain on my face. It was oddly warm. I looked up and saw a mass of blurred pink. Natsu maybe? I squinted and saw the pink-haired dragon slayer looking ahead. Suddenly I heard a very loud bang and the muffled sounds of people yelling. I tried to turn my head to see where we were but I winced at the pain. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I focused and instantly recognized the voices of Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Mirajane.

"Oi, Flame-brain what'd you do!"

"I didn't do anything! I found her like this, where's Wendy?"

"ah Lu-chan can you hear me?"

"Levy I think she's knocked out, Natsu take her up-"

Slowly everything went black.

**Natsu's POV**

"Please be okay please be okay please be okay!" I whispered franticly.

I looked down and saw a flinching Lucy. I noticed her face was wet but it stopped raining when I found her. I stopped for a second and rubbed by eyes. Was I crying? This is not the time for this. I took a deep breath and looked forward as I continued to run.

"finally" I said relieved the guild was finally in view.

"a-aye"

I ran up to the doors and kicked as hard as I could. It must have been loud because Cana nearly spit out the huge amount of alcohol she had in her mouth. I panted heavily and looked around to see if I could find Wendy. It must have been around then that they finally noticed I was covered in blood.

A worried Lisanna ran up "N-Natsu you're covered in blood are you okay!"

"I-it's not my blood."

I continued to frantically search for Wendy but all I could see were the horrified looks of the other guild members. My search was interrupted when Gray stood up and said "Oi, flame-brain what'd you do ?"

I could feel my anger rising up. I blurted out "I didn't do anything! I found her like this, where's Wendy?"

Levy sheepishly crawled up to Lucy "L-Lu-chan can you hear me?" she said quivering.

"Levy I think she's unconscious" Mirajane said in a calm tone "Natsu take her upstairs. Wendy should be there Romeo scrapped his knee so she was trying to fix it up."

"Got it"

I quickly hurried up the stairs followed by Levy and Gray.

"you're going to be just fine Lucy" I whispered.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long its spring break ya know :D<p>

Anywayy i might post another chapter later today cause i have a feeling its going to be pretty dull today. In the next chapter you're going to get a hint of why she's been acting the way she has lately. Hint it has something to do with a mission team Natsu went on three months ago :D


	4. Chapter 4

"_Lucyyy! I picked out a missionn!" Natsu happily yelled as he ran over to me._

"_it's about time." I said_

"_aww Luce don't be like that it wasn't that long." he whined._

"_fine fine let me see it." I said smiling._

_He handed me the paper and my eyes grew wide as I inspected the reward money. _

"_1-1,000,000 jewels!" I exclaimed "just for locating a dark guild._

_Natsu grinned "I thought you might like it. See we don't even have to fight we just have to find it!"_

"_with you're nose it shouldn't be too hard at all huh." _

"_it'll be a piece of cake!"_

_Suddenly a certain white-haired mage put down that glasses she was cleaning and slid over to us._

"_Oh are you two going on a mission….. Aloneee?" she sang_

"_whats wrong with that?" Natsu asked confused._

"_would you like me to recommend a nice hotel" Mirajane said obviously enjoying herself._

"_M-MIRA, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled blushing furiously._

"_you guys are fucking weird." the dense dragon slayer said._

_I sweat dropped. What's up with this guy. _

_I sighed and pulled Natsu's scarf towards the door. "Let's go Natsu."_

"_you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other." said mira as we were leaving._

_My face got hot but I kept moving towards the door. I wonder why I got so defensive when Mira was teasing us. I looked back at Natsu struggling to get free of my grip. Maybe I've been falling for him after all._

I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by a sudden shot of fire. I squinted to see Natsu and Gray fighting…. Again.

"Oi stripper give up yet!"

"in your dreams flames for brains!"

"ICE-MAKE LANCE!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!"

I closed my eyes and pretended that I probably wasn't going to get sent flying out of the window. When I heard a loud thunk. I opened my eyes to see Erza smashing their heads together.

"friends shouldn't fight."

"a-aye"

"y-yes sir"

"now that you understand clean this mess up Wendy's going to have a fit that you messed up Lucy's room after all the work she did."

"aye"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to remember happier times. These last few dreams about fairy tail had been quite a relief from the nightmares I had been having. I shuddered at the thought and slowly let sleep take me.

"_Luce we've been following this chick through the woods for hours are you sure she's really a member of the dark guild."_

"_positive see that mark on her back." I pointed to the red tattoo that depicted a jack-o-lantern with a gun behind it. _

"_that has to be pumpkin cannon's guild mark." I whispered. _

"_it'd be easier to just beat the hell outta her and make her tell us the location of the guild!"_

"_what happened to no fighting on this mission" _

_He grumbled something under his breath as he continued to sneak behind the woman._

_I sighed and did the same. Suddenly she laughed. _

"_no need to follow me anymore." she said._

_I froze she knew we were following her? Natsu jumped up and yelled "good I was getting tired of following your sorry ass!"_

_She turned around and removed her hood. Her face was paler than the rest of her body. Her eyes were a dark green and she had purple hair. She had one mole under her eye and her laugh was almost disturbing. In fact she looked just like a witch._

_(I'm not too good at fight scenes so bear with meh DX)_

"_where is your guild ya old hag!" yelled Natsu._

"_no where near here. You really think I would've led you there on purpose." she said as she covered her mouth with her hands. Suddenly a magic circle appeared as she screamed " VECTOR NIGHMARE!"_

_Why was it so dark?_

I woke up from a sudden surge of pain.

"I-I'm so sorry Lucy-san" said Wendy "I didn't mean to wake you."

Apparently one of my wounds opened up in my sleep.

"It's okay" I said blankly.

What was up with these dreams. Usually if you are going to dream it should be about something you want to remember right?

"Hey Wendy where are my keys?"

"oh Natsu brought them in this morning Mira-san should have them."

"whew glad they're safe."

"Hey Lucy."

"what is it?"

"do you think you could stop going on solo-missions." The female dragon slayer said as she was healing me "Everyone's really worried about you, especially Natsu."

I flinched. Why did they have to worry. Why couldn't they understand. I don't want them getting hurt. This is the only way to get stronger. It's the only way to keep my nightmare from coming true.

* * *

><p>changed the summary cause i changed the story :D i had a better idea :3 soo i think i uploaded this 30 minutes after the last one? it doesn't matter :D please review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Why was it so dark?_

" _Natsu?" I called out hoping he would hear me. No reply. "Natsu!" I called again louder. Still no reply. What is this? I frantically looked around searching for some source of light, but all I saw was the utter stygian darkness that surrounded me. I began to panic. I continued to look around despite the fear swelling in my stomach. There is absolutely nothing. Then the realization hit me. In this place there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No sound, no light, no smell, no taste, no floor or ceiling. Am I even here? Was I ever here? Maybe it was all a dream. Mother, Fairy Tail, Natsu…. I began to shake. How long have I been here? A few minutes, hours, maybe even days._

"_Lucy"_

_I quickly turned my head to the source of the sound. But I didn't like what I saw. _

_A tall blonde man with a moustache dressed very formally in black and a small blonde girl wearing a black dress. Both standing in front of a gravestone decorated with flowers. _

I shot straight up ignoring the pain of my injuries.

Breathing heavily I said "please not again."

How could I be so selfish. I turned to look outside. It was still dark, the full moon outshining every star in the sky. This night was almost just like the night N… I stopped myself. I frowned. Love is a weakness. Besides who could ever love a hopeless romantic like me?

**The next morning**

**Natsu's POV**

"SHE'S GONE?"

"I-I don't know how I was with her the whole night." said Wendy sobbing.

"DAMNIT"

Oh yeah I was pissed. How can she be so selfish! Everyone is worried sick about her. She's hurt, tired, and acting weirder than Juvia on a rainy day!

I clenched my jaw and punched the wall as hard as I could which made several people jump.

"I'm gonna go find her." I said trying to cool down. I must've scared the shit out of poor Wendy.

"What makes you think you know where she is!" yelled Gray.

"I'll smell her out!"

"What's the point she's just gonna run away again." said Laxus as he leaned against the bar.

"YOU DON'T EVEN WANT ME TO LOOK!"

Laxus looked at me and sighed "it's not worth it. Just let her do want she wants."

That made me snap. I ran up to Laxus and hit him square in the face with a fire dragon's claw. Everyone was dead shocked. Especially Laxus who flew back almost 20 feet.

Satisfied, I ran towards the door.

"wait, Mira where are Lucy's keys?

"a-at her house" said a still shocked Mirajane.

"thanks!"

And with that I ran towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

><p>ooooo ~(*0*)~ methinks i'll put a lil romance in teh next chapter. also is anyone else just down right pissed at these internet movements =u=<p> 


End file.
